


The devil in disguise

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Author's Choice, any characters, getting married on Halloween.





	The devil in disguise

They get married in las Vegas on Halloween, where the man in front of them plays both parts of Elvis Presley and ordain. Breaking character to address Lucifer who’s in his natural form.

“Cool costume!”

He looks to Chloe then, and even through Lucifer’s true form she can see the outline of his human face beneath the real devil one. Not afraid to look at who, or what Lucifer is anymore. Finally accepting that it’s apart of him. Yes he’s the devil, but he is also Lucifer, the Lucifer that isn’t all evil, like everyone would believe, instead he's the man who becomes vulnerable when there together. The one who never lies to her, and is always there to risk everything for her, even if it means his own life.

“What costume?”

“The mask you have on dude, it’s amazing, wherever did you get it?”

He goes to touch Lucifer, but the devil stops him, grabbing for his hand with pointed sharp devil nails wrapping around the man's wrist.

“Ah, yes....now normally, you see, I wouldn’t mind having a stranger touch me, but if you don’t mind, we are here for an actual reason, if you and your cheap Elvis Presley suit could get back up there, thank you..... and see this through.” He indicates for the man to shoo with his hands.

“Lucifer!”

Chloe complains. reminding him to be half human, even if he isn’t, looking to her left at Lucifer from her angel costume, which Amenadiel had questioned if this was ‘what humans called angel wings’ with a huff, when she had put on the petite harness of white wings on her back.

“Yes, quite right, detective, I’ve only just been waiting hell knows how long to get this underway.”

“You mean the five minutes it took for us to walk in here?”

She whispers over her shoulder to clarify with Lucifer, before glancing at Trixie and Dan, sat beside Maze, Amenadiel, Linda and Ella.

“Yes, precisely detective, far too long.”

He says giving her a smile as she gives him one in turn, he’s not rushing for the sake of rushing, he’s eager to get married because he’s waited long enough, assisting with murder investigations whilst he waited for the detective to finally, firstly, realise he did love here, and secondly, to finally accept him for who he really is, before they could be here, doing something that has entirely nothing to do with seeking his fathers approval in marriage, or any sort of approval from his dad, but a promise to the detective that he will always be by her side. Partners. not just in police work, but in life, too.


End file.
